fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure/Chapter 3
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure by LDEJRuff Chapter 3 - The Ice-Age-like and Life of Brian Universes The two dogs transported atop an ice block. "Wow," Vinny said. "This looks like we're in the Arctic." "Technically," Brian began, "we're in an Ice-Age-like universe where mammoths and mastodons still exist alongside human beings. And in this universe, we're both wolves. However, since you're a pussyhound in our universe, your counterpart here is a saberwolf. That just means you're one sixteenth saber-toothed tiger." The two dogs looked at their counterparts exiting a cave while riding a mastodon. "You know, Brian," the saber-toothed Vinny said to his Arctic wolf companion, "I'm glad that you and I are sharing the same cave now, and that we can be friends." "Yes," the Arctic wolf Brian agreed. "I told you you'd like it at the Griffins' cave." "Brian, Vinny," this universe's version of Lois, wearing a fur jacket, dress and boots, began, "be sure you two come back before sunset. We're having buffalo loaf today." "Okay, Lois," the Arctic wolf Brian called. Our Brian and Vinny saw this with smiles on their faces. Vinny responded, "Mama mia. I think this is amazing to learn that my counterpart is friends with yours, just like we are." "Yes," Brian agreed, "it is amazing." Brian pressed the button on the remote, and the dogs transported out of this universe. In what looks like the Griffins' front yard, the two dogs transported into another universe. "Hey, this looks like our front yard," Vinny said, looking around. "Of course, it does," Brian agreed. "But according to the remote, we're in the Life of Brian universe." "What do you mean?" asked Vinny. "You remember your debut episode, "Life of Brian", in the official Family Guy canon?" Brian asked back. "Hardly," Vinny answered. "Why?" "In the episode," Brian began to answer, "after Stewie destroys his time machine, I get run over by a car and die in the vet's office. Because of that, Stewie regrets the time machine's destruction and is unable to get the parts to rebuild it. A month passes after my death, and the Griffins decide to replace me with you as the family dog. It took Stewie some time to bond with you and become friends." "Wow," Vinny said, astonished. "So in this universe, I'm your replacement?" "I guess you could say that," Brian answered, shrugging. The two dogs looked in through the living room window and saw this universe's version of Vinny, who looked exactly like ours. Stewie came into the living room. "Hey there, Vinny," Stewie greeted. "Hey, Stewie," Vinny greeted back. "How ya' doin'?" "Okay," Stewie answered. "You want to go on an adventure with me?" "I guess so," Vinny replied with a shrug. With that, he hopped off the couch and followed Stewie to his room. "You know," Stewie began, "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Brian. He'd be glad to have you take his place." Back to our Brian and Vinny. "I'd have to agree with Stewie on that one," Brian said with a smile. "I would be glad." "Yeah," Vinny agreed. "But I'm sure happy we're friends in our universe, even though we're like brothers." Brian nodded, then pressed the button on the remote that transported the two dogs out of this universe. Category:Family Guy Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters